Inanimate objects/Gallery
Bloomberg Applejack reading Bloomberg a story S01E21.png|Wait, that´s an apple tree. Tucking in Bloomberg S1E21.png|Applejack, you okay? Applejack taking care of Bloomberg S01E21.png|Applejack and Bloomberg. Applejack and Bloomberg S1E21.png|Nothing unusual here. Applejack and Rarity S1E21.png|Rarity not amused Applejack "one of my favorites" S01E21.png|She loves Bloomberg, oh yes she does. Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|Rarity, how dare you!? Don't wet wittle wawity make you all saddy-waddy S01E21.png|Don't wet wittle wawity make you all saddy-waddy Applejack hugs Bloomberg S01E21.png|Applejack, you do know it's just a tree, right? Spike looking at Bloomberg S1E21.png|"Sleeping" Bloomberg Spike "I tend to snore a bit" S1E21.png|Sorry if I start snoring, goodnight Bloomberg. Spike And Bloomberg In Bed S1E21.png|Spike sleeping peacefully with Bloomberg. Bloomberg planted on top of a hill S1E21.png|Bloomberg - The King of the Apple Trees Boneless Boneless ID S4E12.png Cheese sets out with Boneless Two S4E12.png Boneless with rainbow shimmer S4E12.png Boneless dancing S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "nopony calls me boneless!" S4E12.png Boneless drooping over S4E12.png Boulder Maud "but way more intense" S4E18.png Maud "He was hiding in my pocket" S4E18.png Maud throws her pet rock onto the ground S4E18.png Maud pushing Boulder S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends Gummy looking at objects S1E25.png|Oooh, what a nice party! Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie's "party". Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png Turnip S01E25.png Turnip drinks S01E25.png SnappingPinkie S01E25.png|Pinkie Pie starts to lose her mind... Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png|Pinkie Pie voicing Rocky. Pinkie Pie 'Why, thank you, Rocky' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm so glad' S1E25.png Flour S01E25.png Pinkie Pie and Madame LeFlour S01E25.png She gets her cake S01E25.png|Giving Madame Le Flour some cake. Rocky S1E25.png Pinkie Pie talking to her inanimate friends S1E25.png Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|(my little maniac) Rocky is not pleased S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh, come on now' S1E25.png And neither is lint S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'It was pretty rude' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie listening to her inanimate friends S1E25.png|"Pretty rude? It was down right despicable!" Turnip too S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'You know what' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's new friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie with derpy eyes S1E25.png Pinkie Pie laying on the table with derpy eyes S1E25.png Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png Rainbow Dash creeped out by Pinkie's party S01E25.png|Rainbow Dash creeped out Pinkie Pie 'spending time with my real friends' S1E25.png|I'm with my'' real'' friends! Crazy Pinkie S01E25.png|Guess not. Rainbow sees Mr. Turnip S1E25.png|Did it just'' talk'' to me?! Pinkie Pie 'I'm having a wonderful time' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'You should really just' S1E25.png|Is there a voice recorder on here? Derpy Party Pinkie under stool S01E25.png Rainbow Dash antagonized by Rocky S1E25.png|You better say that to my face! Rainbow Dash sigh S1E25.png|''sigh...'' Pinkie Pie doesn't want to go S1E25.png|I said,I'm not leaving! Rainbow Dash tries to move Pinkie Pie S01E25.png|Rainbow, what are you doing...? Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|That must have hurt. Dash is going to do it the hard way S1E25.png|Okay, we´ll just do this the hard way! Tom The Return of Harmony Part 1 Rarity with her "diamond" S2E1.png|You are just the most stunning diamond ever! Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png|Yes, I will take good care of you. Rarity 'get you home' S2E01.png|"Now to get you home!" Grey Rarity carrying large gem S2E1.png|Her diamond on her back. Rarity carrying large rock S2E1.png|Rarity and Tom, her rock-friend Rarity 'what do you mean boulder' S2E01.png|"What do you mean, "boulder"?" Rarity "This big beautiful bedazzling rock" S2E01.png|"This big beautiful..." Rarity "bedazzling" S2E01.png|"...bedazzling rock..." Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png|"...is a diamond! Rarity pointing at Twilight S2E01.png Rarity carrying the boulder S2E01.png Rarity asking for help S2E01.png Twilight helping Rarity carry the boulder S2E01.png Rarity "I know where you live" S2E01.png|Don't even try it Twilight, Tom is mine Twilight carrying rock S2E01.png Applejack pointing to the sky S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack talking to Rarity S2E02.png|"Uh...Rarity? This here diamond of yours?" Applejack 'since we' S2E02.png|"Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together." Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png|It really is just a boulder, Rarity.. Rarity about to kick Applejack S2E02.png|Don't touch my diamond! Applejack gets kicked in the face S2E02.png|Ouch, poor Applejack. Rarity kicks Applejack S02E02.png|Rarity gives Applejack one heck of a kick. Rarity rage S2E2.png|Don't you come try to steal Tom! Try It Punk S2E2.png|Karate Rarity! Rarity about to leap towards Applejack S2E02.png|Karate Rarity,do not touch Tom! Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png|Tom is everyone´s favourite rock! The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Twilight walking S2E02.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Grey Rarity guarding rock S2E2.png|Hey Tom Rarity pushing Tom S2E2.png|Move it! Twilight 'We gotta hurry' S2E02.png|"We gotta hurry." Grey Rarity sweating S2E2.png|"Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to." Grey Rarity defending rock from Twilight S2E2.png|"The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom!" Rarity protecting Tom from Twilight S2E2.png|I won't let anyone get you, Tom!Spike is now a minion it seems. Grey Rarity claiming her rock S2E2.png|"Well, it's not going to work." Rarity turning grey S2E02.png|Twilight is baffled to see everypony turning grey Grey Rarity admiring rock S2E2.png Rarity protecting Tom from anyone S2E2.png|Mm-mm! Twilight grumpily agrees to bring Tom in S2E2.png|"Fine." Twilight carrying rock S2E02.png Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png Twilight meets rock S2E02.png Confused grey Rarity angry Twilight S2E2.png Twilight putting necklace onto Pinkie S2E02.png Rarity pushing Tom the boulder S2E02.png|At Twilight's library Rarity surprised S2E02.png Tom crashes through library window S2E02.png|Nice entrance there Tom Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Spike popping up from behind the rock S2E02.png Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png Spike trips over Fluttershy's tail S2E02.png Grey Rarity pushing rock S2E2.png Rarity still mad S2E2.png|Goodbye, Tom! Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight blocking up the entrance to the lake S3E3.png|Tom returns, to the ponies' rescue. Make New Friends But Keep Discord Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png Miscellaneous Discord2.jpg Friends Forever issue 29 cover A.jpg Shelly and Sheldon Princess Skystar holding Shelly and Sheldon MLPTM.png Mane Six starting to get uncomfortable MLPTM.png Rarity "that sounds lovely, darling" MLPTM.png Rarity "you must realize we can't stay" MLPTM.png Applejack "get back to our families" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar having a realization MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "of course, of course" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "you have your own friends" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "it's fine" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "Shelly and Sheldon get jealous" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "it's probably for the best" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar floating away from Mane Six MLPTM.png Shelly singing "hey, now, don't be sad" MLPTM.png Sheldon singing "I know we cannot stay" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie starts singing One Small Thing MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie and her friends play with Skystar MLPTM.png Hippogriff Skystar holding Shelly and Sheldon MLPTM.png Princess Skystar hurling Shelly and Sheldon MLPTM.png Shelly and Sheldon flying through the air MLPTM.png Storm Guard with Shelly and Sheldon on his eyes MLPTM.png Spike drumming on Shelly and Sheldon (film version) MLPTM.png Spike drumming on Shelly and Sheldon MLPTM.jpg Smarty Pants Lesson Zero Twilight opens the Chest S02E03.png|Twilight getting Smarty Pants out of the chest. Twilight Sparkle Smart Pants S2E3.png|Twilight Sparkle looks rough showing off Smarty Pants Twilight with Mrs. Smarty Pants S2E3.png|Twilight, are you interested in dolls? Smarty Pants being shown to CMC S2E03.png|Smarty Pants: Girls, take me with you, ... Smarty Pants S2E03.png|...please. CMC looking at Smarty Pants S02E03.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders have mixed reactions to Smarty Pants Scootaloo "She's...great" S2E03.png|"She's...great." Apple Bloom "Yeah. Great." S2E03.png|"Yeah. Great." Sweetie Belle "Like her" S2E03.png|"I really like her..." Sweetie Belle "Mane" S2E03.png|"...mane?" Twilight Sparkle and Smarty Pants S2E03.png|"Well her mane isn´t as glorious as mine, but it is great anyways!" TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|Didn't know a pony's neck could bend that way... CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle, Smarty Pants and CMC S2E03.png CMC surprised S2E03.png|Gah, you scared us! Apple Bloom talking S2E03.png|I think you should play it, Sweetie Belle, 'cause you like her mane. Sweetie Belle "Nonono" S2E03.png|Nononono. Scootaloo and Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Scootaloo should play with it. Scootaloo "I'd love to" S2E03.png|"I'd love to..." Scootaloo "But um" S2E03.png|"...but um." Sweetie Belle pushing Apple Bloom S2E03.png|"You take her, Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle off S2E03.png|"Applejack says it's important to share." DeadlyTwilight S02E03.png|Dat face Twilight Sparkle "Going to like" S2E03.png|"Oh, you are going to like Smarty Pants..." Twilight Sparkle "More than anything" S2E03.png|"More than ANYTHING!" Enchanting Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Smarty Pants discovering love. Smarty Pants id S2E3.png CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants S2E03.png|"Look at her mane!" Big McIntosh getting the toy S2E3.png|Bic Mac with Smarty Pants Twilight Sparkle thanking Big McIntosh S2E03.png|Seems like Big mac is in love. "Mac, what a wonderful..." Twilight Sparkle about to take doll S2E03.png|"...gift?" Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png|What is love Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|"I want it!" Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|"You´ll never get my doll!" Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png|"GIMME THAT!" Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Serious faces Mayor running with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|You can run, but you can´t hide! Mayor escape S02E03.png|Still running. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|Diving in. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|Wut!? Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|Fighting for Smarty Pants Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|Careful, you´ll break it! Mayor stepping on Smarty Pants S2E03.png Big McIntosh looking around for others S2E3.png|Nopony is looking, right? Big Mac in true love with Smarty Pants S2E3.png|''Re-united and it feels so good!'' Ponyville Confidential Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png|Big Mac's secret shame. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Filly Twilight's room S02E25.png|Smarty Pants when Twi was young. Princess Cadance give me hug S2E25.png|Smarty Pants suddenly forgotten by Twilight. The Gift of the Maud Pie Maud Pie looking at Smarty Pants S6E3.png Category:Character gallery pages